The Ways of Nature: Order versus Chaos
by Neqyro
Summary: What if Pitch Black wasn't the biggest enemy out there? A new battle is brewing and a new spirit must be found, one that is older than any of the guardians. Lady Nature. She embeds her powers in a human to prepare for the oncoming war against Chaos. The battle against Pitch was just a prelude, now comes the all-out war. (No slash) OC, All Guardians are included
1. A New Enemy

1652

A golden harvest moon hung in the night sky. Down on the Earths surface many villages are gathering, feasting and planning before the long harvest season that begun the next day.

Unbeknownst to them, conversation of a serious matter was taking place in the night sky of which they feasted beneath.

The Man in the Moon spoke to someone hidden in the shadows, his voice rich and layered with wisdom accumulated over the eons, "My dear Lady, look down upon the earth, look at how they have grown since long ago, when you left them. Do you deny this truth, the knowledge they have acquired?"

The one he'd spoken to stepped gracefully from the shadows to peer down at the world. The light of the moon fell on her, revealing an elegant form of a spirit. Her dress fluttered and shined, seemingly made out of folds of darkness and pinpricks of light. It flowed from the straps on her shoulders, down to cover her silver slippered feet and trailing out behind her like a black river dotted with stars. Her ivory skin almost glowed with the effect of the moonlight as she gazed down at the world. Her young face portrayed no hint of the vast ages she'd lived-no, her word for it was_ endured_- nor did it betray any emotion at the sight she saw. Her rosy lips were held in perfect definition, eyebrows dark and high. Light brown/gold layered hair hung down to her waist and framed her slightly pink cheeks. And her eyes, oh, her eyes! Ancient emeralds that pulled you deep into their swirling depths if you were not careful. They gleamed with immeasurable age, with emotions roiling and clamoring to be heard. Grief of a betrayal committed long ago, resentment of that wrong, of the feeling of weakness and sorrow. Then, a look of loneliness and longing welled over the rest. A loneliness that stretched on for thousands of years, a longing to be a part of something that she had long ago pulled herself away from.

Then she spoke:

"No, dear Man, I do not deny this fact." her voice was like the waves of the ocean, a rushing wind, waterfalls, the trill of a bird, it exuded an air of complete calm and nature. "It has been clear to me for some time now that they have acquired much since I left them, ages ago." her eyes clouded with confusion, "Why have you called me here? Was it simply to show me what I have already known? Another reminder of my endless _endurance_ alone? I have only just come to find peace in my walking amongst these starry hosts, why do you dredge up these painful memories?" Her shoulders were stiff, as if she carried a heavy load upon her back.

The Man in the Moon, or MiM as his friends called him, walked over to the Lady.

"Lady Nature, you know as well as I that I would never purposefully harm you in any way, shape or form, do you not?" He implored, searching her face with his golden eyes.

Lady Natures lips twitched slightly at the corners, "Of course I do," MiM smiled, then "that is why asked for a reason to this pain." her lips no longer held any mirth, her gaze falling upon him, like hammer driving against a nail.

MiM sighed, he had known he would get grief over this subject with her. But he had to continue. "I think it's time you took a life amongst the humans again. Humanity is the strongest part of your nature, and this solitude has not been easy on you."

"Do you think I do not know that?!" Her glare softening but still indignant and her gaze now averted to the earth. "I did not choose this solitude willingly. The humans were the ones who abused my powers! When I chose a human to become a host for the entity of nature, they used it for evil! Do you not recall the Ice Age? Noah's Flood? No, I cannot do this."

"I know your past with humans is painful, but they have changed much. They understand the world much better than they did ages ago. And if you choose someone with the right personality and surroundings, then it won't be like lat time." MiM reasoned. "I fell something is coming, something terrible, that goes against nature itself. You need to be at your best, amongst nature, to fight what is coming now."

"Oh, so now you are afraid of the big bad wolf." She sighed. "I am against this idea even from my inmost being. But," she continued, stifling his next plea. "But, if it is as you say, that a battle against nature is coming, then you are right, I must be at my best."

"I have no doubt in my mind of this war. Even now, it fast approaches. An encroaching darkness consuming all in its path."

"I suppose, then, it is up to me, to stop this hungry beast in it's tracks? Fine, I do as you say is best. I will choose a human and prepare. And when the time comes, I will go to war against this force, be it the death of me and all within my protection." She sighed in resignation.

MiM smiled and gave her a half bow. "Thank you, Lady of Nature! But do remember this! Even in the heat of battle, you shall not step alone. In the days you have been gone, several spirits, 'Guardians' they are called, have arisen to protect the children of the earth. They would gladly back you in battle." He reassured her.

"Great. Another bunch likely to be killed before this is all over." She muttered under her breath. Then smiled grimly and said, a little louder, "Just like you to be continually optimistic, even whilst we face imminent destruction."

MiM laughed. "We may yet pull through this. Just be prepared," he turned grim at his next thought, "this force that comes...She will not be merciful."

The Lady's eyes widened and she whirled to face MiM , who seemed to relize what he had just said and took a step back in fear. "She? SHE?! You said nothing on this topic!" she attempted to calm herself. "Is this truly who I believe it to be?"

MiM hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I fear it is true."

Nature turned back to the earth, her eyes now alight with a fire rarely seen. "If she has arisen, then no doubt I will have to fight to the last of me to win.

"And when the time comes, I will meet my sister, Chaos, in a battle only once preceded in history."


	2. Experiences

**A.N. **

** Guest: Thank you so much! Your review made my WEEK! You are my first (and only, so far:) reviewer! You really inspired me to get this done :) Thanks**

**This is just so you can get to know Nature a bit more. The action is coming soon. I promise!**

**Now, without further ado: Chapter Two; Experiances**

* * *

Lady Nature was still staring out at the earth, her eyes swirling with emotions of the past ages, when MiM bid her farewell.

"Moon duties to take care of" he explained, smiling.

"I understand. Fare you well, Man in Moon. I will no doubt, have chosen before you finish."

"In that case, I do hope you choose well, Lady." He bowed, and turning, walked away.

Lady Nature turned back to the earth, contemplating. "I have a few in mind" she whispered, too low for MiM to hear.

There were several young women that she knew would make a good choice to host her abilities.

Ireland. A young farmers daughter helping her little brother with the toy plow his father had made for him tied to their dog.

_no._

Nature glared at the word formed in her head. _No, _what? Where had thought come from? She shook the thoughts away.

It was nothing.

Just a thought that had been conjured up due to a mishap hundreds of years ago. When she had tried something never done before. Tying her entity-not just her powers-but her _entity_, Nature itself, bound to a human girl. Their consciences and minds completely intertwined. Two minds becoming one.

A beautiful young girl, long ago.

_Stop._

She didn't need this kind of distraction now. She needed focus. But the memories barged on despite her efforts to push them back.

* * *

_She was a beautiful girl. Not the most stunning in her city, but beautiful none the less. She lived in a city in Greece; Athens, it was. The city everyone admired for its beauty and cultural arts. She loved the city, everything about it. The houses, the people, she could go on for a while. She planned to make a living here growing and selling plants. That was one thing that the city lacked. Plants. She had many plans; but then, so did her mother. Her mother wanted her to marry a rich man and have kids. Now don't get the wrong idea here, of course she wanted to marry and have kids. Eventually. Just not right now. And when she did, she wanted her husband to support her dreams and plans, not force her to forget them and serve him like a mindless beast. She was what people would call a wild woman. Just because she wanted the freedom to choose her own path._

_ But, apparently, she would not get it. Nature itself was literally making her follow Nature's path, and not her own. She was chosen to host Lady Natures powers._

_ Lady Nature chose the girl because of her want to be independent. Her want for men and woman to be equal. Because that was what nature was all about. Order and balance. Then Nature took it a little farther. She had been betrayed over and over again by the ones she chose as hosts and she didn't want things like the Ice Age to recur again. No, this was a last ditch effort. If this didn't work, she'd give up entirely and never use humans as hosts again. This time, she'd tie not only her powers, but also her soul, her mind, her _entity _ to her host. A last ditch effort. It would make the host immortal as well. They would become the body of Lady Nature._

_ It was the WORST experience Nature had ever come upon. She had not counted on the mortals negativity to the idea, but b then it had been too late. The girl had become Lady Nature, And Lady Nature had become the girl. It was too late for either of them to go back. Nature had thought that her __memories, her experiences, her _everything_ would be imprinted in the girls mind and spirit. She was right. Everything from her past, now became the girls past as well. She had counted on that happening. But she had not counted on the same thing happening to her. The girls mind was like a river flowing into her ocean. Everything that the girl thought, experienced, believed, _everything,_ it became part of Nature as well. The girls morals hit especially hard. She never thought about it when she picked a host, but now she did. What if they didn't want to be hosts? This girl certainty did not. She believed Nature was doing a horrible thing by taking her free choice away and forcing her to be someone she did not want to be._

* * *

The the beliefs and morals of the girl had haunted her every day of her eternity. Her mind was still trying to sort out which thoughts were her own and which were based off of the girls conscience. She had immediately tried to break free of the girl, but to no avail. She could not escape. Then MiM had come to her aid and separated her from the girl. He brought Nature to his realm to rest and heal after what had happened.

But the girl was a lost hope. She had gone insane because of he incident and jumping off the balcony she'd been on and into the river, drowned herself.

Nature shuddered at the memory, a small tear trekked it's way down her cheek before she wiped her hand across it. She had changed during the accident, but whether it was a good change or not, she didn't know yet. Her morals had changed. Not a lot, but enough. She couldn't just tear someone away from their family to be her host anymore. But she had to choose someone. If she had to choose, then it will have to be someone who will benefit from the change. It may not be easy for them, but there had to be someone.

_Ahhh_. Nature exalted herself. _There's one._

* * *

_**Don't skip!**_

**Okay, I just want to make it clear, I am NOT trying to ship Nature with other girls. Like I said in my summary, There is NO slash, WHATSOEVER in this fanfic. If you think you see some, you're imagining it! She chooses girls because _she _ is a girl. They think alike and don't have to adjust their thinking. I mean, how much weirder would it be if she chose a guy? A womans' thoughts in a guys mind?! Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Oh, and Natures need to be with humans: So Nature would rather just be a spirit and take care of her duties, and she can, but she is so much more powerful when she's amongst the very core of nature. Humans. Yeah, we're a part of nature too. The biggest part. It's a bit complicated, and I don't know quite how to explain. So if you get it, good for you! If not, sorry :J**

**Oh, I'll try to update once a week. I'm sort of a slow writer, but I'll try! For my first reviewer! :)**


End file.
